Dark Daughter
by Keltic Rave
Summary: Living as half a twin is difficult, living with a man who killed said twin and he wants you to call him father? Impossible. But what can you do when you are the only heir of Voldemort?
1. Chosen

Dodges thrown food stuffs OK OK I'm sorry! I know I should be working on any of my other stories but this sorta popped into my head!

Its not my fault that whenever someone runs away with out paying for gas that I get angry and start writing angsty stuff. All my other (more then one shot fics) are more happy than anything and well this is one that probably wont be.

Anyways.

Disclaimer: I own Kat, Ria, Sabastian and the parents. Nothing that be reconized from the books of JK Rowling.

When the Dark Lord was in a good mood, some suffered and some were rewarded. And today, the dark lord was in such a mood.

Today a witch would have to choose between her twin daughters. One for death, and one for a fate far worse.

Oh, she would fight, wail, beg for her life instead of her daughters. Though it was futile, for the minute she was captured her life was forfit, alone with all of her family.

And the twins, adorable eight year old girls, one would die, the other would live, yes. Though her fate was already chosen. A dark filled fate, the daughter of Lord Voldemort. The enemy of the wizarding world.


	2. If I never knew you

**_Disclaimer_ Don't own them though I wish I did. The song is called if I never knew you by** **Disney.**

Rianna and Katrina both sat on a down filled duvet. The big bed was one of the many decedent furnishings in the room.

There were big bright bay windows, an antique dresser, hardwood floors and much more. The girls unaware of the luxury surrounding them were both shivering in shock. They had tear stained faces and were pale, both had been snatched from their bed during their nap time.

Katrina, the older twin by two minutes was holding her sister. Rianna had never been very social and outgoing, she preferred to be alone and her sister Katrina was the one who protected her from everything. The identical twins sat and awaited their fate.

Katrina was gently hugging her sister, to stop the unconcious rocking that affected her sister. She hummed a song that had calmed the pair down whenever they woke from a nightmare.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Tears were trickling down Kats face as she held her sister. Even at a young age she knew that she wanted to be an auror, her papa had been one. The tales he would tell when he came home at night and talked about work to his wife and unknowingly to his oldest child. She wanted to save lives and fight evil. She knew the men dressed in dark robes and wearing masks were death eaters and they had killed her father and baby brother Sebastion with the green flashes of light and pointy sticks. The men in masks would return, and Kat would do anything to keep her sister safe.

"Be strong Ria." She whispered as voices could be heard outside the door. A man with icy blond hair pushed open the door and strolled into the room. His gaze around the room and then met with Kats cinnamon eyes. She glared and edged in front of her sister some more.

The mans eyes glinted evilly as they took in the motion of defiance. He turned around and strolled out of the bedroom only to return with their mother in tow. The room was suddenly quiet as mother saw her children.

"Time to make your choice witch." He hissed at their mother.

Rianna chose that moment to hug her sister. She was kneeling behind her sibling, her back was ramrod straight her whole body so tense it was trembling. "Won't let them hurt you, never, i've seen it, won't let them. Love you," Her voice was whispering but slowly lost its volume as she glanced at her mother. "So much pain, blood, sorrow, too much death."

Kat blinked and was about to turn around and look at her sister when the icy blond spoke again. "Chose now before we choose for you."

Their mother, their picture of love, strength and happiness. Her face crumbled and her heart shattered as she had to chose between her daughters. Between her beautiful Kat, such spririt, strength and bravery an auror at heart.. Ria, the quiet, smart one, the little potions mistress to be. She had to choose knowing both would die. Rianna now and Katrina, with her sense of right and juist so powerful she would fight until her sould was ripped from her body.

The magic around the twins was pulsating in beat to their hearts. Waiting for an outlet, a target.

"Katrina." One word and she had sentanced both her children to death. The womans face was streaming with tears and her hands had flown up to her mouth.

And at that moment the magic was sucked into Rianna as she tensed and hugged her sister more tightly one last time.

Katrina dazed by the events unfolding froze as her sister invaded her mind and said one last word. "Sleep." Katrinas eyes glazed over as her body fought invisible restraints and lost, her head drooped forward.

The green flash of the soul ripping curse erupted from the blonds wand, killing their mother.

"Which one of you is Katrina?"

Rianna let go of her sister and slowly got off of the bed. Katrina was still under the spell her twin had cast in desperation and could not respond to the question.

Rias eyes were filled with tears as she took her sisters place to be the Heir of Voldemort. Thus sparing her sister from a life of terror and hade. One that would cause her twin to break.

The wand was pointed and the green light flashed again. Then Katrina, the fighter, the one who would sing gently to her when she woke from nightmares, protected her from the evil in the world was gone.

Rias pupils dilated as she felt the connection that had been since their conception shatter. Her eyes a slightly darker shade of cinnamon dulled as she turned toward the man who had just taken her mother and sister from her.

The man turned to his companions, two big stocky men and said. "Get rid of the garbage." And then he calmly strolled out of the room.


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer: Dont own anyone except Ria, Katrina, and her mother. Well their bodies anyway. The song is Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. ****I also own the Amendus Calm potion.**

Broken Chapter 3

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Ria looked at her sisters body, still and lifeless. Thoughts flashed through her mind as the men went to her mother. She ran to her mothers body and tugged at the silver ring that was on her mothers pinky finger. The ring had been a present from the twins, for winter solstice. It was a momento that had memories of a happier time. Which she would not allow to be buried in some mass grave long forgotten.

The ring along with a hair pin from her twins hair, were the only things that she would have to remember her family by. Because the ring was too big went onto a silver chain around her neck, and the hairpin went opposite its twin in her hair.

Another man then stalked in, his robes flared about him when he walked, making him look like a gigantic bat. He looked at the bodies and then he glanced around and at the bed. Seeing the child his mouth thinned to a pale line.

"I suppose, no one remembered that if the child goes catatonic that she will be of no use to the Dark Lord?" He muttered to himself. "Idiots."

A pale hand lifted and clutched the bridge of his nose, then he sighed and pulled two potions from inside his robes.

Blinking Ria juist stared at the man who was coming towards her.

This man gently lifted her chin and told her to drink the potions. It would help with shock and send her into sleep.

Tilting her head to the side she stuck out her hand, motioning for the bottles. Snape looked at the child then, truly looked. Her ebony hair fell in waves around her face, light skin, sprinkled with a generous amount of freckles, a small nose, arched eyebrows above dark cinnamon eyes. She was dressed in an oversized violet nightshirt. Her eyes were calculating as she looked between him and the bottles. He handed the first bottle to her.

She pulled the stopper gently from the first bottle, and a light silvery liquid greeted her. She lifted the bottle to her nose and inhaled its smell.

"Jasmine, Lavender," she blinked. "Cornatious flower. Strong healing properties, it also helps with shocks to the system." Snape was watching carefully, making sure she did nothing to endanger her self or him. She causiously took three small sips and stoppered the bottle again and put it in the nightshirt pocket.

The second bottle was handed to her and she pulled the stopper. Black liquid, She raised her eyebrows at the man. She inhaled the smell, scrunched her nose and blinked quizzically.

At her puzzled expression he responded to the unasked question. "Dreamless sleep. The other one is called Amendus Calm" Snape was impressed, people usually did one of two things when faced with his potions. Either just gulped them down without care because he was a first rate potions master or threw them in his face he again was a potions master.

"How much do I take?" She responded still holding the bottle slightly away from her face because of the noxious smell.

"One drop is sufficant." He paused. "You make keep the calming drought but I need the dreamless sleep back." She nodded and took the potion. Eyes now drooping she handed the potion back to the man and looked around the room. Not wanting to sleep where her sister... fell... she climbed into a soft looking chair and fell asleep.


	4. Forgive Me

**A/N** Hey people just letting you know that i'm not dead lol! I don't own anything except Ria, the song is by evanescence called forgive me.

* * *

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Seeing the child fall asleep in the chair, made Severus Snapes' scowl deepen before he stalked back out of the room. He continued walking out of the hall, then out of the Riddle manor, past the wards, while the events of the meeting flashed before his eyes. With a loud crack he apparated into the forbidden forest, stumbled to the nearest tree and retched. The death eater meeting over, he could now do his job and report to the Headmaster Dumbledore.

--------

_I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

A gasp was all that was heard as the little girl Ria awoke from her slumber. Her cheeks were damp from crying during her sleep. A hollow feeling was present as she took in her surroundings.  
"Merlin, I had hoped it to be all a horrid dream, Kat why did you have to leave me all alone, so alone?" Rias hair fell in dark waves around her face as fresh tears streamed down her face. Biting her lip till it bled she kept silent as the sobs wracked her small frame.  
"It's so cold her Kat, I can still hear mom crying, and Sebastian wailing. The green flashes still blind me. All I wanted to do was to protect you from the fate I saw. You wouldn't have sat here crying from the grief, you would have been trying to find a way to escape. I know you would have fought heart and soul for what was right." Another sob rocked her small body. "I can't find that escape, I'm not strong like you are....were. All I see is a cage, and all I am is the broken hearted song bird."

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken  
I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you_

The girl would have continued on with this self depreciating monologue had not a female walked in. She was pale and cold like the other man.  
Ria stared at the woman as she too was stared at. The woman sniffed, her icy glare traveled along Ria's body, instantly picking out her faults. The woman then sighed, nodding to herself as she finished her inspection of the girl.  
Head held high she introduced herself. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, it is my job to teach you etiquette, posture and control. If you can learn all theses skills, you will be allowed out in public with a chaperone." At the mention of the rules Ria glared at this woman. Who did she think she was her mother? At that thought she stiffened . She didn't have a mother anymore, and this woman was probably part of them. "Oh don't glare child, you might get wrinkles." The older woman said.  
Ria couldn't stop it, before she could help herself she giggled. All that had happened to her and the idiot woman was worried she might get wrinkles? At the expression on the woman Narcissas face, Rias' giggles turned into hysterical laughter, tears were streaming down her face and her sides ached.  
After a minute of gasping, and wiping the tears from her eyes she managed to point out. "Why do you care? I'll probably be dead by morning anyway." Still gasping she remembered the potion the man had given her. It would help calm her down now. She got out the bottle and took a small sip.  
"I care because you're father assigned me with an important duty." Calming potion spewed onto the floor as the woman mentioned her father. Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, while the woman looked on disgustedly. She glared, but spoke between clenched teeth, eyes glinting hatefully.

"My father is dead, you bitch."

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

The woman blinked taken aback by the change in attitude. Then quick as a viper, a crack sounded as her hand shot out and slapped Rias cheek.  
"Your _father_." She put emphasis on the relation. "Is one of the most powerful wizards that the world has ever seen, Lord Voldemort is to be treated with the utmost respect." With that the woman stalked out of the room, heels clicking on the hard wood floor.  
Shock apparent on her face, she shrieked "He's dead, all of my family are dead! Voldemort is not my father, you all killed him!" As she screamed out her agony and grief ever piece of glass in the room shattered, the wandless magic leaving her exhausted.  
She fell to the floor. A picture of heart broken desolation.

_You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you._


	5. Youth

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.  
**A/N** The song is POD Youth of a nation.

* * *

_Who's to blame  
for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain_

Miles away from the Riddle manor, in a magical castle in the heart of Scotland an old man sat. His hair and beard, colored Grey with time almost touched the floor. His eyes usually filled with a twinkle, held none as he sat and waited for Severus Snape, professor and potions master of Hogwarts to return.  
Exactly on time as uaual the old gargoyle that served as an entrance to his office slid down and moments later Severus stalked in.  
"Ah Severus, my dear boy would you care for some tea, or a lemon drop?" The old man, also know as Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world offered with a kind gesture.  
Severus sighed. "Albus, how many times have I told you I don't like candy? Especially lemon drops?" Albus' eyes took on their renowned twinkle as he popped into his mouth a lemon drop. Then placed his hands on top of the desk to study Severus.  
Snape was the first to start the gruesome conversation.  
"They took a family of pure bloods from America Albus. The Neverwinters, Vera Neverwinter was a potion maker of fine quality, only a few years from being a potions mistress herself. Voldemort had them all killed, but one twin daughter. She saw her family murdered in from of her eyes and went into shock."

_That I feel inside,  
I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind_

As the talk of events unfolded the headmasters eyes lost their twinkle, and his appearance visibly aged.  
"Oh, the poor child, I know you will do everything in your power to help young Ms. Neverwinter out Severus." The headmaster acknowledged with a nod of his head.

_I guess that's the way  
the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know_

"There is also reason to believe that Ms. Neverwinter inherited her talent for potion making from her mother." Severus gulped down the rest of his now cold tea, and rose from the old stuffed chair. "Well there are lesson plans to review and student papers to fail, I must go Albus."

_There's got to be more  
to life than this  
There's got to be more  
to everything I thought exists._

As Severus Snape walked out of the room, Albus Dumbledore sat thinking of the events that had transpired earlier in the evening. The child, her capture, her family. There were notes to be sent to any remaining relatives, and the Order of the Phoenix needed a meeting to be called. The members needed to know about Ms. Neverwinter's innocence. Far to many innocents had been lost in this war already.


	6. Tell Me

**A/N:**Just letting you people know that Voldemorts point of view of girls being manipulated easily is not my point of view got it? Oh and Katrina was supposed to live not die but her sister Rianna saw the future and intervened.  
_Disclaimer _Rowling owns them all. All hail the goddess.

* * *

_Time is up and the sky is down  
Where is the only way I know  
All the precious lines, the previous times  
There's nothing else below_

In the Riddle mansion, Tom Riddle also known as the most evil and ruthless wizard in the world sat. He was Lord Voldemort and was in a good mood. He now had an heir, and his followers had managed to not fuck up this time.  
Most people would have thought that Lord Voldemort would have wanted a son for an heir, but a daughter made more sense. A girl could be easily manipulated, controlled. A son would want an empire of his own one day and would try to overthrow him. Murdering your family made for bad morale among the followers.  
The child would learn proper etiquette, how to act like the princess she was to become. He had chosen the Neverwinters because even though they had been American, the blood had been pure. The family was old, and had dominant traits such as light skin, dark hair and eyes, and magical ability.  
Every pureblood family had its secret shames, but the Neverwinters had less than most.  
The only reason that he had killed off the family was because they were dirty muggle and mudblood sympathizers. And they were unquestionably on the light side. It was deliciously sinister to keep the only Neverwinter and turn her dark. A point that he prided himself on.

A movement caught the Dark Lords attention.  
"Ah Lucious." His voice hissed out through the hall. "I trust everything is well with the child."  
"Master, she is adjusting well considering the....circumstances." Lucious was hesitant to talk about what had occurred with the child, he had seen her expression when he had left earlier. Voldemorts eyes narrowed, trying to decipher his followers tone.  
His voice now cold. "What circumstances might those be?" Eyes in slits, flashing crimson.  
Lucious fell to his knees, head bowed, just realizing his mistake. His voice soft as a whisper.  
"The witness of the witches death, my lord."  
"You mean to tell me that my daughter saw you dispose of the witch and her sis..?" The air around Voldemort pulsed with dark magic and malice.  
"How am I supposed to get her to accept me if she is terrified?"  
"I am terribly sorry my lord." Teeth flashing, a wand was pointed at Malfoy.  
"Oh no, not yet Lucious, but you will be. Crucio." The curse brought Malfoy to the ground, his back arching, and voice screaming out apologies. As he started to convulse and his eyes rolled back in his head. The dark lord stopped the curse. Voice rasping  
"I apologize my lord." Lucious coughed, his whole body aching as the effects of the dark curse affected his limbs, muscles tightening.  
"See to it that nothing more happens to my daughter or you will pay much more dearly Malfoy. Now go." Voldemort waved his wand and the doors to the throne room swung open and closed as the death eater exited.

As soon as the death eater left the room the dark lord arose from his throne, walked over to a tapestry, hissed in parseltongue "Heir Apparent" and a tunnel appeared.  
He then walked into the tunnels and hidden passages that filled the Riddle mansion. Stalking through the passages he paused as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror. Pausing and thinking for a moment he concentrated and his feature morphed into a human mask.  
A black haired, green eyed man slowly walked toward the room that held a heartbroken girl.  
Lord Voldemort, in his guise of Tom Riddle, calmly walked through the doors and stopped.  
The room had glass shattered everywhere. In the middle of all the destruction sat a girl, her head bowed, and her hands resting lightly in her lap.

_Tell me who I am  
Tell me where I go  
My brain begins to swim  
but I don't know_

Dark cinnamon eyes peeked from under dark waves that veiled her face from view.  
They both stared at each other, cinnamon met crimson flecked green eyes calculating.  
"Katrina?" He paused as he saw her flinch at the name. "My name is Tom Riddle. I am very sorry that your family." He halted trying to figure out how to delicately put their deaths. "That you had to see Lucious hurt them."  
"Hurt makes them sound like they are recovering in a hospital, like they are coming back. They're not! Say what you mean, he murdered them." Ria hissed at the man, intense anger making the air around her spark.  
Suddenly her shoulders slumped. "My moms gone, Sebastion, papa.." Her breath hitched. "Kat.." Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just carelessly revealed. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

_No illusion, no discovering  
nothing left** at all**_

Lord Voldemorts expression remained compassionate, though his thoughts were filled with a gleefilled cackling as he realized that the witch had been betrayed by her own daughter.  
"You didn't want to die, just survival instinct. Its one of the most important."  
Rias face blanched, her expression shattering. "No it wasn't." She stuttered "I didn't."  
Unable to contain his amusement, he patted her shoulder and walked out of the room. As the door closed his shoulders started shaking, dark magic swirled as Lord Voldemort emearged from the face of Tom Riddle, crimson eyes flashing, hissing laughter could be heard in the Riddle Mansion for the first time in months.

Meanwhile back in the shattered room a girl whispered brokenly.

_No protection, no assurance  
I stumbled, no I fall_

"But, I didn't save myself, I did it to save her! I saw..." Slowly curling into a fetal position  
"Didn't I?" The question fell unanswered as her teeth bit into her wrist drawing blood to stop from screaming, the question swirling around in her head. Gruesome images, flashing of futures, past and present. In a moment her back arched, Ria flung her head back. "_Kat_!" Slowly her head bowed again.  
"I did what I thought was right please come back!" Tears made her voice hoarse, cracking as she realized the betrayal of her mother by her deception.

_Tell me who I am  
Tell me where I go  
My brain begins to swim  
but I don't know_

"Thought it was right Kat. I'm so sorry." She whispered as darkness overtook her.


	7. Lay your burden down

A/N Hey people. I know this chapter is really short but it needed to be on its own. The song is called Lay your burden down by Audio Slave.

* * *

_My shadow stretches  
far and free  
It's telling me what  
I could be Could be  
Cause I'm tired  
Of looking up  
All the time_

Professor Snape was stalking down the halls of Hogwarts. If looks could kill, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would be missing more than just a couple of points.  
The face of the potions master was in a perpetual scowl. His thoughts were filled with the face of a child, pale and trembling.

_We'll stand  
on top of the world  
Looking down  
We'll stand  
Looking down_

He felt physically ill. He knew the Dark Lord was insane, but this was just...

_Cause I'm tired  
Of looking out  
For the line_

When the Dark Lord was young but just as power hungry, he had made Severus brew potion after potion. Potions that helped with increasing magical reserves, power, intelligence. Had not questioned why no other had taken these same potions before. So he had taken one after another. But there had been a price, a terrible price. Severus still worshipping the Dark Lord at the time, kept giving him the potions. Toxins had built up in Voldemorts system.  
Toxins that could not be cured by healers in St. Mungos even if the Dark Lord had not been too paranoid to go to get treatment. These toxins had irreparably damaged certain organs, namely reproductive as well as the liver and kidney, the liver and kidneys were replaceable, but the Dark Lord would never have children. When this had been discovered Severus had been punished. And for the first time in his life Severus Snape looked back on what crimes he had committed and found his conscience, half buried and shiveringin the back of his mind.

_Yeah  
Is anybody here like me?  
Yeah_

Even though he had been a potions master, he was unaware of what would happen with all the toxins being mixed in such a short period of time. Severus Snape had thought the Dark Lord indestructible. When he had discovered that the Dark Lord was slowly going insane, he had confessed all to Dumbledore, made one more potion for his old master that had acted as a catalyst causing the straw to break the proverbial camels back.

_Can you face the sound  
And decide?_

The murder of the Neverwinters rested solely on his shoulders. Had he not joined the dark side, Voldemort would have never been driven to such depths for an heir. Rianna Neverwinter, beloved daughter, twin and grandchild would have never seen her world collapse around her. Have her innocence shattered like the fragile glass it was. Grief distorted Snapes features as he stumbled into his chambers. Wracking dry sobs shook his frame as images of countless victims succumbed to his cruelty. Broken hearted screams deafened him, wails of terror, agony, ripped from raw bleeding throats. Dead men and women stared at him with cold sightless eyes. Blood spattered walls, blood coated hands. Severus reached for the fire whiskey that swallowed the anguish. "Just for tonight." Severus whispered pouring himself a glass.  
"Let me sleep without nightmares, just once let me wake to a crackling fire, not their wails."  
Trying to drown out the sorrow that clouded his soul Severus drained his glass, then the bottle. Seeking the darkness that would take it all away.

_We'll stand on top of the world  
Looking down  
To rise above on our own  
Looking down_


	8. Welcome to my life

**Authers Note**. Ola people, yes the Keltic Rave is still alive, just really busy working six days a week.  
_Disclaimer_: All is owned by J K Rowlings not me. I have no money so don't even try (it all went to taxes).  
The song is Simple Plans, Welcome to my life.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Welcome to my life.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?_

Ria awoke to her stomach grumbling. Her neck was sore from sleeping in a ball on the hard wood floor and her legs were slightly numb. The glass that had been shattered from her magicwas no where to be seen and a small creature was holding a lamp, dusting it.

Ria being born in America had never seen an house elf before. The shriek that followed the sighting caused the elf to drop the lamp. The elf looked at the shattered lamp, made a pained noise and started hitting her head on the desk that was beside her. "Bad Brillie! Bad Brillie!" The elf was muttering between hard knocks.

Wincing as Ria realised that the elf was not out to harm her she reached out and grabbed hold of the house elves pillowcase tunic.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

"Please stop that!" Ria exclaimed. "It was a horrid lamp anyway." She tried to reassure the elf.

The house elf had stopped her banging and had turned to look at Ria. A new look flashed over the elves face and a whine came from her mouth at a sudden thought.

"Did mistress want all the glass broken?" With a horrified look the elf Brillie looked around and tears stared to form in her large eyes. "Oh I is a bad elf! I messed up all of Mistresses hard work of broken glass!" With that Brillie started to bang her head on the dest again.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
to be like me_

"No please! The broken glass before was an accident, Brillie? Is that your name?" Ria was studying the house elf, she was around three feet tall, wearing a dark green pillowcase. Big amber eyes looked out of a tear filled, slightly dirty face.

The house elf sniffed, but to Ria's relief had stopped her banging.

"Yes mistress, I is Brillie." The elf dipped low in a curtsy. "It is an honor to serve Miss Voldemort."

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Horror filled Ria at the mention of the name of You know who and her title in relation.

"Don't ever call me that! Please?" Ria whispered venhemently. "Just call me Ria. Please?" She tried to pursude the elf gently.

At that the house elf promptly burst into tears.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down_

"Please! Oh you is so nice! A great and kind lady witch! Brillie will do anything Miss wants! Yes I will be a good elf, always at your service I is." The elf curtseyed again before wailing again. "So nice, never in a million years has anyone treated Brillie like...an equal!"

"Yes, yes... please stop your wailing." Ria was trying to calm the elf down. "Then I guess, I was just wondering if I could have something to eat?"

Still sniffing, but drying her eyes on the pillowcase tunic the elf replied. "Yes, Miss, right away." The elf snapped her fingers and food appeared on a tray which Brillie took to the hard wood table situated in the corner.

"Brillie has been ready for Miss to eat since yesterday, you must be starving."Brillie paused and placed the tray on the table. "Did you want pumpkin juice or tea Miss Ria?" The elf paused waiting.

The meal was a simple one of soup (some sort of minestrone) fresh bread, still steaming with fresh butter and a pudding for desert.

Ria blinked, "Oh um you wouldn't have...? No I guess you don't know what cola is huh? Tea is fine thank you. One sugar and cream please."

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

Ria didn't think that the elf would know about pepsi as it was a muggle thing. With another snap of the short fingers the tea appeared.

Ria smelling the dinner, caused her stomach to rumble. She hadn't realised how hungary she had been until now. She sat at the table and started on the soup. Between bites she started asking about various things that she had questions on.

"What am I supposed to do? Study etiquitte and such, all day, every day? I think I may go mad. I am used to being outside, and wondering around as much as I liked. At least at home we had a library I could retreat to.

Ria's shoulders slumped. "Home." she whispered in a broken voice.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok_

Quickly wiping away the tears that had started to gather in her eyes, she stood up. "Kat." Her breathing hitched. "I'll make you and mom proud." Squaring her shoulders she looked at the house elf.

"Brillie, is there a library here?" Questioned the girl.

Brillie nodded. "Yes Miss Ria it is a grand library, with a fireplace, chairs and many books. The Master of the house is pleased about his collection, I have heard many times Master talking about the rare titles that are located within its depths."

_To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down_

"Good." Ria nodded finishing the last of the soup. "Can you guide me there? I wish to find out some information about my new _father_." The last word was said in a hiss, quite like that of the aformentioned man.

The house elf nodded warily, unsure of the glint that was in her Mistresses eyes, it was usually associated with pain when it was in her Masters eye's or anyone else's for that matter, but Mistress hadn't hurt her and she seemed to be nice. Most of the time.

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

Welcome to my life.


	9. Life on My Own

A/N_:Hey People, wow two chapters in one week... don't expect this often, I was bored so I decided to post again_. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is by JK Rowling, and the song is Life on my own by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
_**Life on My own

_Nothing valued think no fear,  
Always wondering why youre here_

Peter Pettigrew, also know as Wormtail was a sniviling man, he knew that he could never have what he wanted freely, but he could manipulate it from others. The sorting hat, located at Hogwarts had been torn between placing him in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

Truly between you and I? The sorting hat really had been stumped, Peter Pettigrew was not smart enough for Ravenclaw, nor loyal, as was the trait for Hufflepuff. Sytherin, being what Slytherin is, was no place for a weak, traitor like Peter. It was one of the few times that the hat had been truly stumped. Peter Pettigrew, a pureblood wizard with no real personality of his own, was placed in Gryffindor, the house known for its bravery, in which Peter had but an ounce.

_All your purposes are gone,  
Nothingsright and nothings wrong_

Wormtail after his betrayal of Lily and James Potter wasa traitor to his friends and family, now an outcast from society. He had sacrificed himself so that his master, the Dark Lord Voldemort could find and destroy his one weakness. A one-year old boy with the power to defeat him. Unfortunatly Harry Potter, the boy who lived, did just that, he lived, and caused the Dark Lord to be banished from his physical form, into spirit, where he lived a cursed exstistance surviving on unicorn blood.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain_

The events of the tri-wizard tournament caused Voldemort to gain a physical body and for Peter to lose his hand. A physical form allowed Voldemort to take back his full power as the dark lord.

_Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life  
Looking forward, not behind  
Everybodys got to cross that line_

Soon after the end of the tournament. Two months later, Peter was nowsitting on the left side of the throne, listening to plans being made, muggles being tortured, a almostnormal sort of evening.

_Free me now to give me a peace,  
Keep me caged and free the beast  
Falling faster, time goes by,  
Fear is not seen through these eyes_

"Master?" Peter questioned. "How does your heiress like her new rooms?" Wormtail, not knowing when to shut up continued on, despite the uncharacteristic quiet that had befallen the throne room, intelligence was not his strong point.

Voldemort seated on his throne, steepled his fingers together. A frown marred his snakelike features and Lucius Malfoy though behind the mask that kept his face secret, and robes that betrayed little movement, paled and tightened his fists.

_Now Ill follow my own way,  
I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life_

"How can I get her to trust me, if she won't trust my inner circle?." A murmmur of apologies arouse from the inner circle of death eaters. "Dammit, why did she have to watch her relatives perish in front of her?" Voldemort sighed almost resignedly.

Peter Pettigrew remained silent for a few seconds then his face brightened as if someone had cast Lumos.

"Master, if you say she doesn't trust you because she witnessed those deaths, why not just obliviate her?"

Voldemort, who was on the verge of punishing Wormtail, Lucius or both, hesitated. Narrowing his eyes, he thought the question through. The pro's and con's could amost be seen flashing across his face. Then realising for once that his follower had come up with a decent plan Voldemort blinked.

"Hmmm, Peter, very good." Peter froze at the unexpected praise. Hoping to be congratulated more he sat up taller, looking more confident.

_Kiss me while i'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky_

Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed crimson, an evil grin flashing pointed teeth formed. The inner cirle, which had been faintly surprised at the flash of insight from the bumbling Wormtail, froze. They knew the look that had appeared on theirMasters face. Someone would hurt, someone might bleed, mightdie.

_Let me die on my own terms,  
Let me live and let me learn_

"Wormtail?" Voldemort's voice hissed through the chamber. His follower looked up. "Why didn't you think of this before?" Peter paled, a few excuses running through his mind, though excuses were not enough for his master.

_Now i'll follow my own way,  
But i'll live on to another damn day_

Peter whimpered, the pain curse flashed bright red and then Wormtail started to scream, as agony flashed through his mind and body blocking the rest of the world out. One thought flashed in his mind before he blacked out. _Why is it always me?_

_Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life._


	10. Changes

Welcome to the latest chapter of Dark Daughter. Its late, so any mistakes please forgive. I don't have a spell checker, nor do I have a beta.

**_Disclaimer_**: The plot is mine, the story characters (besides Ria) unfortunatly are not. The song is Changes by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

Dark Daughter Chapter Ten.  
_Changes._

_I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)  
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb_

The library was located on the second floor of the mansion. The fire place that was located within the mansions library could easily fit a trunk of a hundred year old tree which was being used as fire wood on this merry october morning. Well maybe merry wouldn't be the word that should be used. As the library like all places within the dark and gloomy mansion was filled with dark magic, pulsing with a sentience that was not unlike the hogwarts castle. But unlike said castle, this sentience was a maleviolent presence. Which was what the Dark lord was looking for in his manor.

Rows of shelves lined the floor, and the dark magic could be sensed by the girl who had been led there by the house elf.

_I try to hold this under control  
They can't help me 'cause no one knows_

Ria frowned as she walked through the library doors. Se had been hoping for the library to be a sanctuary, but the aura of the room was too dark. She would not be able to spend any amount of time in this area of the mansion, for the dark magic prickled around her like many small fire ants and she would not be able to concentrate.

Browsing the shelves and grabbing more than a few books that looked promising she walked toward the waiting house elf.

"Brillie, are there any places where dark magic is not present or at least is muted, a place where the Dark lord does not ever visit would be nice." Ria asked as they walked out of the library.

"Yes Miss, the kitchen, the attics, court yards gardens," Ria thought for a moment before nodding.

"The attic? Well yes, I guess that it wouldn't be visited often. Are there any attic rooms with large windows that I may use?" Ria questioned the elf.

_I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffacated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

Brillie frowned trying to remember. "No Miss, though if you are interested I could magic some into a room."

"Brillie, if you could magic a room without being obvious and bring a table, some chairs and some book shelves that would be perfect. Oh and could you get me two blank notebooks, and a journal and put them in the room as well that would be great." The house elf nodded. "I'm going to explore, if I need you do I just call your name?"

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feel like I've been buried underneath the weight of the world_

"Yes Miss, I will appear right away." Ria paused then nodded again.

"I'm going to take some time and explore some more, could you put the books I picked out and put them in the book shelves in the room.Thanks."

With a snap of her fingers Brillie created a bag. "Miss, this is for you, if you find anything you wish to keep just take it. The master will not mind trinkets dissapearing." The house elf then curtseyed and left with a crack.

Ria slinging the book bag over her shoulder, took one last look at the library doors and walked off.

The Riddle Mansion, was not known to the wizarding world in general. Lord Voldemort, the supposed slytherin heir had claimed it, as it had remained hidden on a map located deep in the chamber of secrets when it was opened years ago by the boy Tom Riddle. Thus it was filled with many a dark mystery.

_I'm running, shaking  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes_

Ria was walking down a hall filled with suits of armour, as well as pictures and other less than savory things. Leading to the left was a dancing hall, to the right was a dueling platform. She continued on, down steps and past rooms filled with dark history.

_I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffacated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it_

The house being built by the founder of Slytherin had a larger than normal potions lab, which Ria stumbled apon most by accident. There were jars of animal parts, magical and not. Lacewing flies, boomslang skin, gilly weed stored in shelves and jars, most of these ingredients too old to be of use, turning to dust where they sat. Some ingredients though, with time their potency would increase, dragons blood, phenoix tears. These ingredients would be worth many galleons if sold to the right person.

_Now I'm going through changes, chnages  
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffacated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes_

There was no dust on any bottles as the house elves of the mansion would never allow it, but the air was stale from disuse. Ria made a mental note of the ingredients and wondered over to the book shelf resting in the corner. Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jagger, Most Potente Potions and one thousand magical herbs and fungi make their way into Rias book bag as she didn't think she would be able to find the lab again without some help.


End file.
